


Agent Canary

by misskorya



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Animated Universe, DC Universe Online, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCanary, Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Gen, Nyssara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskorya/pseuds/misskorya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of ficlets featuring Alex Danvers (Supergirl) and Laurel Lance (Arrow), with Nyssa and Sara coming in later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses in the morning.

Laurel laid on her back sunlight dripping in from the warehouse windows, the loft in which her girlfriend currently occupied. Sheets strewn across her body connecting her to Alex, Alex laid on her stomach head turned away from the window with one hand lazily atop of Laurel’s. Laurel’s eyes fluttered open, the sun had now done more than simply invaded her space it had the nerve to wake her from her rest. She moaned with dread in her voice, it was a Monday and she’d have court today. Alex fared no better than her lover as her alarm went off at the same time.

The brunette muttered curses under her breath as she reached out toward the bothersome device slapping the snooze button. “Mhmmmm, five more minutes.” Alex managed to say with just loud enough for Laurel to hear. Laurel sighed happily as she snuggled down next to the agent. A leg now draped haphazardly across Alex’s body. Turning to the blonde she reminded her, “if you start this now we’re both going to be late.”

She turns the blonde onto her back, hands on her wrist pinning her lover to the bed. Laurel takes pleasure in the challenge and wriggles her hands free cupping Alex’s face. The agent readjusts her positioning as she lowers herself down, lips brush against lips, her short hair spills over sheltering them from the sun’s light.

Sprinkles of light bleed through across their skin, their noses touch, nuzzle and they kiss with Laurel pulling along Alex’s lower lip. Mouths slightly ajar give way for more passionate expressions of love. And just as Laurel moves one hand down along Alex’s body. The brunette’s phone rings and she groans, head now making contact with the pillow as she rests her body on top of Laurel’s. 

A window to the loft swings open and suddenly, there’s a young blonde woman with her hands over her eyes. “Alex, I have to talk with you, alone, please.”

Alex lifts her gaze to find her sister standing over them. “Oh crap.” She manages to say before rolling over onto her back, Laurel immediately grabbing at the sheets and blankets to cover her modesty.

 

“I’ll just wait outside, in the hall.” Kara sputters out as she makes haste for the door. Laurel is staring at the ceiling, Alex begins the process of getting up. “Laurel, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think she’d be back so early.”

She takes a deep breath and exhales. “Not like it’s the first time I’ve been walked in on by someone’s sister…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* Thea *cough*
> 
> Also, also, if you don't like the idea of my pairing Laurel up with Alex, or vice versa then please keep your comments to yourself. Additionally, I'm not here for your homophobia/biphobia/lesphobia. LGBT fans deserve better than to be someone else's emotional punching bag, thanks.
> 
> Feel free to follow me @ misskorya on tumblr, where all my Agent Canary is posted first.


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they say I love you.

Alex’s delicate fingers brush away Laurel’s blonde hair, and there’s a moment where as she lays there on her side. Where she is absolutely captivated by the beauty of the woman beside her. Tracing along Laurel’s face she takes the time to become intimately aware of her. Like this, in bed, with nothing but cascading glow of the floor lamp that drips light across the room.

Laurel stirs and Alex moves her hand away, she’s on her side, elbow propped against the pillow, head resting on her other hand. Laurel turns to face Alex, her eyes are slow to open but when they do, they’re accompanied by a smile. A warm smile you hold for your lover, the quiet reserve as the blonde with her own hand tucked under her face, while the other moves to thread with Alex’s.

The brunette’s brown eyes shift, studying Laurel’s green orbs. There’s no other sound in this room but the sound of their breathing. A soft, steady, rise and fall. Shifting her body, Alex brings Laurel’s hand to her lips, kissing the soft skin with her small lips.

Laurel takes the time to sweep disobedient brown hairs out of her lover’s face. The floor’s light doesn’t quite reach Alex, shadows play against her face. Alex turns her gaze to the blonde’s hand. Taking it she kisses each finger delicately, until she presses her girlfriend’s hand to her chest. 

Still on her side Laurel feels the rhythm of her lover’s heart beat. Her hand flat against the woman’s chest. Her eyes remain locked on Alex’s, Alex takes in a breath and leans over. 

Her lips tremble with anticipation, or perhaps awaiting rejection, but neither has enough time to fester. Laurel makes the connection, a soft tear rolls down as her lips remain pressed against Alex’s. 

With a hand against the pillow and the other on top of Laurel’s, the brunette leans in further as Laurel’s back goes flush against the bed. She breathes, and her lips adjust, the brunette begins with her lover’s upper lip, soft lingering kisses and then there’s a pause. 

Nose against nose, Laurel brings her other hand to cup Alex’s face as she continues to feel her lover’s heart beat. A small gasp as the brunette finds the room to bring her leg up between Laurel’s legs. Taking the opportunity presented, Alex slides her tongue along the roof of her girlfriend’s mouth.

When their lips part moments later, Alex’s eyes have grown soft, soft with an emotion she so rarely feels. “I love you.” She whispers in a teary eyed expression. “I love you so much, Laurel.” It just about hurt.

“Alex.” Laurel breathes as she moves her hand away from the brunette’s heart and up toward the back of her neck to bring her back down for another kiss. Fingers entrenched in brown hair, her other hand moves from Alex’s cheek bone to just below her jaw, holding her steady. 

The kiss ends with the need for breath, albeit shaky as Laurel keeps her eyes locked on Alex. “I love you.” She replies in return, and tonight becomes more than just sex, it becomes more than a friendly romp. Tonight becomes the night where they make love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's sex and then there's making love. 
> 
> Also, also, if you don't like the idea of my pairing Laurel up with Alex, or vice versa then please keep your comments to yourself. Additionally, I'm not here for your homophobia/biphobia/lesphobia. LGBT fans deserve better than to be someone else's emotional punching bag, thanks.
> 
> Feel free to follow me @ misskorya on tumblr, where all my Agent Canary is posted first.


	3. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you say goodbye?

“You don’t have to go.” Alex says breaking the silence that had grown around them. Her brown eyes dulled to the pain she knew was coming. “You can stay here, in National City.” With me, she says with her eyes but refuses to vocalize such an insecurity.

Laurel adjusts her weight as she rests her back against the arm of the sofa. I want to stay, anywhere, with you. Is the thought that runs rampant in her mind but these are not the words she speaks. “You know I can’t.” Why did you let me fall in love with you? Are the tears that begin to form. She takes in a sharp breath, “you knew, when we met. I was only in National City for as long as my company needed their legal strong arm.”

How dare you insinuate that it was I who let you, as if I had a choice, to fall in love with me. No, you broke through my walls as if you already owned it. Her own eyes speak, and the tears begin to streak down. “So did you.” She remarks in a tender push back. Silence drips between them like a mid-morning drizzle. 

Laurel sucks in the emotion, but her failure isn’t in trying to stop them, it’s in trying to mask them. Her nose begins to turn as her cheeks go flush, tears go down and they land along the microfiber of the sofa beneath their bodies.

Alex moves over so that she can lean her ear against Laurel’s chest. 

The blonde moves a hand over her lover, as the other wipes away tears. Tears from both of them. She leans into the corner of the sofa where the arm and high back meet. She doesn’t want to let go, “I don’t think I know how to say goodbye to you, Alex.”

The words were chopped between heaves, and soft quibbles. 

Alex slowly rises, tucking her hair behind her ear. Eyes soft with sorrow, tender with empathy. Hands along Laurel’s lap, “then don’t.” Her voice hasn’t quite broken, but it shakes with a stern defiance, “don’t say it.”

They study each other, look at the other. and their eyes speak. 

Hope.

Laurel’s hand moves to Alex’s face, and the brunette needn’t another invitation her lips are against her lover’s. Her lower lip moves, adjusting as Laurel slides her tongue in. 

Noses pressed against one another, 

They break from one another, Alex slides one sofa cushion over. A hand intertwined with Laurel’s. “So what do we do?”

Laurel shrugs as she wipes her tears away, “’m not sure.”

“I could see you, in Star City that is.” Alex offers as she brushes loose strands of blonde hair out of Laurel’s face. “Maybe, we can spend our summer in Coast City.”

A weak but hopeful smile begins to grow along Laurel’s face. “I’d like that.” She places her hand over Alex’s, and brings it to her face. 

On instinct, Alex caresses Laurel. 

Withdrawing her hand she uses it to prop herself up against the back of the sofa, whilst the other takes refuge in Laurel’s lap. Laurel, for the time being places both hands on her lap. 

“We could Skype, FaceTime, even.” Laurel offered, “until we can see each other.”

“I love you, Laurel.” Alex says now that the tears are gone. “You know that, don’t you?”

Laurel nods and replies, “I know.”

This time Laurel leans over, taking Alex by the chin she kisses her. Alex doesn’t want to let go, so she leans back against the cushions of the sofa. As Laurel moves to kiss Alex along her jawline, she doesn’t lose sight of those chocolate colored eyes, Their eyes speak a language all on their own. 

Alex’s skin tightens under Laurel’s touch, she winces at the sharp pain that is quickly soothed by her lover’s tongue. The pleasure of it elicits a soft gasp from her mouth. 

Running a hand through her hair, Laurel looks into Alex’s eyes, and Alex. Alex begins to unbutton her flannel shirt. Sitting up for a moment, Laurel throws off her own shirt, and both articles of clothing meet the floor with little more than a soft hush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't, you work your shit out and you commit, dammit. 
> 
> Also, also, if you don't like the idea of my pairing Laurel up with Alex, or vice versa then please keep your comments to yourself. Additionally, I'm not here for your homophobia/biphobia/lesphobia. LGBT fans deserve better than to be someone else's emotional punching bag, thanks.
> 
> Feel free to follow me @ misskorya on tumblr, where all my Agent Canary is posted first.


	4. Miles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping alone is hard to do, when you're in love.

Alex heaved her sore body into the bed, the feeling of the cool, smooth blankets beneath her freshly shaved legs was more than enough to make her smile. The soft embrace of the pillow as it hugged at her head and neck, should’ve been enough to send her into a blissful rest. 

As she pulled the quilted covers over herself, she knew she should’ve been asleep by now. A hand swept the empty space beside her, and she was reminded of what it felt to sleep alone. Suddenly, Alex did not want to sleep. She wanted to pull the pillow where Laurel once slept, and keep it beside her, holding on to it even. 

Her phone began to buzz, it danced across the end table, and for a moment she contemplated answering it. Then, she saw who was calling, and immediately she picked the phone up. “Laurel.” She answered, and there was a breath on the other end.

“Hey.” A soft, voice replied. 

And then there was silence, a quiet, lukewarm silence. 

Alex’s eyes watered and she was the first to confess, “miss you.”

“Couldn’t sleep without you.” Laurel confessed in return, “still have your hoodie.”

A sad smile danced across Alex’s face, as she turned her back to the bed, a hand resting along her stomach. “The pillow smells like you.”

“How did we do this?” The blonde asks, as her voice begins to break.

Alex is trying her best to be the strong one, but she’s gone through too much to try and play that game. “Do what?” She asks, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Sleep alone.”

“I don’t know.”

“Alex.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

The brunette smiles, “I love you, too.”

Silence falls once more, this time there are tears that can be heard. Sniffles and stifled cries, the turning in bed how the play of the sheets sound on the phone. “Laurel.” Alex calls, “you asleep?”

“No.” Laurel replies, “just listening to you breathe.” A pause, and without missing a beat. “Okay, that sounded better in my head.”

Alex lets out a chuckle, “it’s okay.” She soothes, “was doing the same.”

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Laurel admits perhaps more to herself than to Alex. “I need you.”

The brunette cries, she can’t handle this. She can’t, she turns the phone away because she has to breathe and when she brings the phone back to her ear. All she can say is, “then come home.”

“It’s not that easy.” Laurel admits, and in that moment Alex can hear the heavy sobs, how Laurel’s breath shakes. How she wants to be with her girlfriend but can’t. Life's obligations forced her in Star City, demanded that she be there and not at home. How, in such a short time had she fallen in love? How was it that Alex was able to take so much of her, without ever asking? There's a silence that drapes over them as if to mask the pain they're both feeling. Laurel shakily asks, "do you remember we sang before the plane left?" Because a song was better than words, because a song meant something more than the quiet that threatened to make them feel. 

“When I wake up, well, I know i’m gonna be, I’m gonna be the woman who wakes up next to you, and when I go out, yeah, I’m gonna be the woman who goes along with you.” Alex whispers, there’s a soft harmony, perhaps if one can harmonizes words through the tears and heart ache that surrounds her. She clutched to the words because it was more than that now, they meant everything they were her truth, they were her hope. 

She doesn’t recall the song’s verses, but Laurel knows the chorus. “But I would walk five hundred miles, and I would walk five hundred miles jus’ to be the girl who walked a thousand miles to fall ‘own at your door.” Oh, how she'd walk more than a thousand miles if it meant that Alex would be there, if it meant that she could throw her arms around her girlfriend. 

Alex reminded herself that she could not give up on them, because if it took her believing that they could work then by God that is what she’ll do. “Laurel, don’t give up on us.” She could be strong enough for them, her entire life had been devoted to being strong so that others could lean on her. "Laurel." She says her name once more because it feels so good to say it, but also to ensure that her beloved hadn't fallen asleep on her at this late hour.

“Alex.” Laurel asks, as if to say forgive my weakness, but she never says it, and instead. “I love you.”

“I love you, Laurel.” She replies, an answer perhaps it meant you’re forgiven because she adds. “I need you.”

“And when I come home, yeah, I know I’m gonna be the girl who’s comin’ home to you.” The blonde manages to say through her tears, “Alex.” There’s a brief pause as she does her best to clear her air ways, sucking back on the tears. “Alex, do you think you could ask Max to push that injunction?”

She has no idea why, but at this very moment, Alex just bursts into laughter. It’s enough that it sends Laurel into her flurry of giggles. They laugh together for what seems like ages, because the truth of it is that it would mean Laurel could come home… The pain of it is, without it, who knows when she could come home. When the laughter subsides, the pain returns. Neither wants to face it though, and once more to obstruct it from coming through, the brunette works back into their song. 

“When I’m lonely, well, I know I’m gonna be the woman who’s lonely without you.” Alex replies, “maybe.” She teases in jest, but they both understand it’s not for her to decide nor ask, as if she’d ask that man for a favor. She turns on her side, and tucks the phone between the pillow and her face, bringing the covers over her body. And then, as if someone had turned a switch, Alex begins to fall into a peaceful slumber, perhaps it is the sound of Laurel's voice accompanied by her pillow in Alex's arms, but she is grateful to find it. 

“Alex.” Laurel says and she can hear the gasp from her girlfriend, “never mind, go back to sleep. I’ll call you in the morning.”

Alex shakes it off, “mmmno, no what is it?”

“Nothing, I just.” Laurel doesn’t want to cry, “nothing. I’ll call you in the morning.”

“No, Laurel, tell me.” Alex groggily demands as she fights her sleep off. “What’s wrong?” 

Laurel’s smile could almost be heard, “nothing just wanted to tell you that I love you.”

“Likely story, mhmmm, love you too.” Alex replies, how she suddenly got so tired she didn’t know. She just wanted to hear Laurel’s voice. 

“And I would walk five hundred miles.”

“And I would walk five hundred more.”

Together, “just to be the girl who walked a thousand miles, to fall down at your door.”

“Goodnight Laurel.”

“G’night Alex, I love you.”

“Love you, too Laurel.”

There was a moment of breath, perhaps hesitation, but then Alex could hear the call disconnect. Peeling the phone off of her face, she began to wipe it against her blankets when she received a picture from Laurel.

Laurel in near pitch black darkness, holding onto Alex’s hoodie.

Alex smiled and tried not to fall apart, for the third time that night.

Instead, she pulled Laurel’s pillow into her body and snapped a selfie, she wrote out a message to go with it. “ And when I’m dreaming, well, I know I’m gonna dream. I’m gonna dream about the time when I’m with you.”

Her girlfriend sent a reply, “and I would walk five hundred miles, <3.”

“I love you.” Followed by a kiss emoticon from Alex as she set her phone down.

Burying her face into the pillow she let her tears flow, she took in a deep breath and as she exhaled, her eyelids grew heavier with sleep and she swore that it was Laurel in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Sleeping At Last's 500 Miles Cover of the Proclaimers' 500 Miles.
> 
> Also, also, if you don't like the idea of my pairing Laurel up with Alex, or vice versa then please keep your comments to yourself. Additionally, I'm not here for your homophobia/biphobia/lesphobia. LGBT fans deserve better than to be someone else's emotional punching bag, thanks.
> 
> Feel free to follow me @ misskorya on tumblr, where all my Agent Canary is posted first.


	5. Temporary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel is gone, Oliver asks Sara for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during chapter one.

Boots on the ground, the Black Canary sweeps into action leaping from the pavement and up onto the tops of cars. Her agility doesn’t fail her as she grapples up onto the nearest roof top. Throwing down her sonic grenades she catches several of Deathstroke’s men off guard. Her staff connects with one leg, then two. A sweep underneath a punch as her leg connects with another’s back, whipping her staff around - crack - she’s broken someone’s jaw. 

Zip lining in from a nearby tower, is the Green Arrow. He’s quick to notch two arrows, letting them fly, they’re trick arrows. Bolas launch from either one capturing another two guards. Elbowing one man in the chin, as he headbutts another. “Thanks for coming on short notice!” He shouts above the clatter of gunfire as both he and the Black Canary duck behind cover. “Nice suit.”

“Thanks.” Black Canary replies as she grabs hold of a small pellet from within her jacket. “Cover your eyes.” She warns tossing it forward, the pellet makes contact with gravel and a large flash of light and whiz bang of sound erupts.

Green Arrow slides across his cover and launches more arrows, more bolas, “did you bring Nyssa?”

Just as he had asked, she appeared, no longer did she wear her traditional league robes instead she wore her own cloth armor. “Did you miss me, husband?” She says to the Green Arrow side stepping one guard and catching him by the collar. She tosses this man onto his back and whips her bow around the hit is hard enough that even Green Arrow cringes. 

"I hate it when you call me that." He ducks an oncoming blow and lands a counter hit with the weight of his bow pushing back into Deathstroke’s men. Nyssa rapid fires tranquilizer tipped arrows. The two archers move on to the next set of men, swapping bows as they slide across to opposite ends of the roof. "Oh this is new." He says feeling quite impressed, "oh and it feels so good." Green Arrow practically moans.

“Keep it in your quiver, Green Arrow. You said you needed help.” Black Canary replies doing her best not to gag, “help that required me in this suit, to begin with.”

Black Canary with her small size is quick to move into a hurricanrana throwing one of few men still standing into his compatriots. She ducks out of another blow, moving into an arm drag that turns into a head diver at the last minute. A high kick to another’s face which is followed up by a round house. 

“I did?” Green Arrow asks scratching the back of his head, taking a moment to catch his breath as an arrow whizzes past his face. “Hey!”

Said arrow catches into the last of Deathstroke’s men. “You’re welcome.”

Nyssa eyes one of the men trying to get up, she walks toward him and personally stabs him with a tranquilizer arrow. 

“Thanks?” He replies to Nyssa, his attention whirls back to the Black Canary who now has her arms crossed over her chest. “I did, but you really didn’t have to switch colors.” Green Arrow cocks a grin.

She rolls her eyes, “well if you don’t need my help, we’re going back to Gotham.”

“Wait.” Green Arrow says his hand in the air, “wait, just wait a second.” There’s a frustrated sigh “I do need your help, with your sister in National City, we’re short a person.” Lips pursed together, “with Deathstroke back in town, there’s no way we can handle him without her.”

She shifts her weight between her legs, “listen, I’ll do what I can but between the Birds of Prey and the Tomorrow Team, I can’t really stick around.”

“And.” Her wife prods, as she takes the blonde woman into her arms.

Black Canary relaxes for a moment allowing herself to lean against the brunette. “And, I have personal matters to attend to.”

“Thanks, Sara.” Oliver says as he pulls down his hood, “and you Nyssa.”

“Our pleasure.” Nyssa replies with a smile, “do you know how long Laurel will be gone?”

“I don’t know.” He explains, placing his bow on his back. Oliver puts his fingers to his ears as he receives communication from Overwatch. “Looks like we’ve got a robbery off Infantino and 7th, and an assault in progress on-” He looks up to find both Nyssa and Sara gone, slipping his hood back over his head, he smiles. “Good to have you back, Sara.”

“It’s temporary Oliver, don’t get comfortable.” She reminds him over comms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tomorrow Team would be an inference to Legends of Tomorrow, in this universe they're called the Tomorrow Team. 
> 
> Also, also, if you don't like the idea of my pairing Laurel up with Alex, or vice versa then please keep your comments to yourself. Additionally, I'm not here for your homophobia/biphobia/lesphobia. LGBT fans deserve better than to be someone else's emotional punching bag, thanks.
> 
> Feel free to follow me @ misskorya on tumblr, where all my Agent Canary is posted first.


	6. Of Kisses & Dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Nyssa stay at the Lance homestead, and talk about conception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during chapter two.

Quentin’s fork scraped against the plate, mopping the last of the pot roast with mashed potatoes. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such a good meal. Setting his utensils down, he brings a napkin to his face. “That was delicious, Nyssa.” He compliments, his sincerity continues. “It’s a good thing you know how to cook, cause, uh, we Lances don’t.”

“Oh, I know.” Nyssa replies with a playful tone as she gives her wife nudge with her elbow. “I’m lucky if Sara can boil an egg.”

“Hey.” Sara objects, “it took me six months to figure that out.”

Nyssa laughs, as she begins to clean up. 

“No, let me get that.” Quentin offers as he gestures for Nyssa to sit. “And, uh, I’ll grab dessert, but uh Sara, I got a call from Captain Montoya over at GCPD. Says she’s got you workin’ part time now, that right?”

Sara hands her dad her empty dinner plate. “Yeah that’s right, but really I should be thanking her.”

“Captain Montoya’s been more than gracious.” Nyssa adds, “and dessert is in the refrigerator Mr. Lance.”

“Please, Nyssa, you’ves been married to my girl for three years.” He tells her, and she blushes. It seemed some habits were harder to break than others. “So this uh, Captain Montoya. I looked’er up, boy, you know how to pick’em, Sara.”

The blonde laughs, “hey now, she picked me. I was more than happy working for Sage.”

Quentin runs a second trip to the kitchen filling the sink with dishes. “Well so long as yer happy Sara, ‘sall I care about.” He makes way to grab dessert from the fridge. “So hey I got a question for yous two, cause I got this call from Laurel this mornin’.”

“Oh no.” Sara groans putting her head on the table.

Nyssa tilts her head giving her wife a curious look. “Habibi.”

Once back at the table Quentin sets dessert down, a delicious plum tart to be exact. “You stay seated, Nyssa. I’ll get the plates.” He tells her his hand motioning for her to stay down.

It dawned on Nyssa what exactly Sara was oh-no-ing to. “Habibi!”

“I’m sorry!” Sara is quick to reply with her hands in the air as if she was surrendering. “It just sorta came out.”

Back with the dessert plates, and proper serving utensils. Quentin continues, “you twos serious about this whole baby thing?”

“Yes.” Nyssa directs her attention to her father-in-law doing her best to suppress her severe disappointment. “I- I had been hoping to keep that a secret.” She admits tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. 

Sara accepted her dessert plate while focused on Nyssa. “Nys.” Her lower lip juts, “please don’t be upset, please?” She pleads. “I just, she, I, I’m sorry.”

Quentin took his seat but he did so with caution. “Listen, whenever you twos decides to.” He awkwardly gestures and then decides perhaps it’s best to just scratch the back of his head. “I uh, well, listen I am happy for you twos, alright?”

Nyssa and Sara look at him with painfully awkward expressions.

“It is ‘bout time one of my girls made me a grandfather, ‘sall I’m gonna say, now let’s get to dessert.” He leans over and begins to cut into the tart. 

A stillness settles over the dinner table as they begin to eat into their desserts. 

Feeling a little more than responsible, Quentin decides to break the ice as it were. “So uh, Nyssa, hows that uh what is it, yoga studio?”

“Yes, it is doing quite well, thank you.” She replies politely. 

“Good, so uh, you had vacation saved up, or?” He wonders, considering the length of time they could be in Star City. “I mean, Deathstroke's not a guy you jus’ catch in one night.”

Nyssa nods with understanding, and says. “The studio is being maintained by my fellow instructors.”

“What about you?” He turns to his daughter.

A spoonful of plum tart in her mouth, she chews her food while thinking on the right words. “I uh.” She sets the spoon down and goes for her cup of water. “Finished my cases, or transferred them over.” 

The painful awkwardness continued and with his dessert done, and questions over, Quentin thought it best to turn in for the night. “Well ladies, thank you again for dinner and dessert.” He moves from his seat and goes to give Nyssa a peck on the cheek. “You rest, alright?”

“I will.” She reassures him.

“Don’t worry ‘bout the dishes, I’ll get to'em in the mornin’.” He gestures to the sink while walking around the table to give Sara a kiss good night. “Love you baby girl.”

“Love you, too dad.” Sara gets up to give him a hug. 

She waits for him to close his bedroom door before ushering more apologies. “Nyssa, I am so-so sorry.”

Slowly, Nyssa rose and headed toward the kitchen. 

Sara chewed on the inside of her lip, looked down at the ground and uttered a guttural. “Fuck.” The blonde stood there, tucking her lips in, hands on her hips as she watched Nyssa go back and forth from the table to the sink. “Nyssa.” She called softly, but there was no response. 

“Nyssa.” Sara dropped her hands from her hips and crossed toward the kitchen. Stepping in front of her wife’s path. She placed a hand along the brunette’s forearm. “Nys, please, talk to me.”

Nyssa stood there beside her wife, “I wanted this to stay between us.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” She carefully stepped to stand in front of her wife. “I’m sorry.”

The former demon’s head leaned her forehead against the blonde’s. “This was our little secret habibi.” She drew in a breath. “And if by now your father knows, then I gather-”

“That the entire community knows, I know, I know. I’m sorry.” Sara places a hand under Nyssa’s chin. “I am sorry, Nyssa.” She pulls her wife into a hug. “C’mere.” Nyssa just stood there pouting, resting her chin along Sara’s shoulder. 

A sigh followed by an actual hug from Nyssa. 

“So, why don’t I do the dishes and you, go relax.” Sara offers, and is relieved when Nyssa actually nods and heads off to their room. 

Later that night, when Sara was done cleaning the kitchen she walked into their room and found Nyssa in bed reading a book, a pre-pregnancy book to be exact. The blonde decided to change into sleeping clothes which for the night consisted of baseball shorts and a now ‘vintage’ Starling Rockets t-shirt. 

The room was rather plain, but then her father rarely entertained overnight visitors. Having already turned Sara’s old room into an office for himself. A queen size mattress, pillow top with floral sheets, comforter and more pillows than you could shake a stick at. A vanity, a dresser a rug that didn’t really go with the rest of the decor and fake plants. Two plain lamps at either side of the bed, on night stands that were older than the blonde herself.

Nyssa turned the pages of her book, she felt the weight of the bed shift when Sara slid in. “I accept.” Nyssa says without looking at her wife.

Sara gives her a soft, grateful look. “Thanks.” 

The brunette slides her bookmark in and sets the book on the nightstand beside her. “I wanted to discuss conception.”

Ever so frank and upfront, Sara had to take a moment to switch her thoughts. “Oh, um, yeah I guess we should, huh?”

“Do you still have our list?” Nyssa asks.

“I do, um, but I don’t know if I packed it so...” Her voice trails off as she looks at her nightstand, and leans to open the drawer. “Dad always has notepads in here, and ah ha, a pen.”

Nyssa watches as her wife readies the pen and notepad. 

“Alright, so um who did we have on our yes list?” Sara asks.

“We do not have a ‘yes’ list, we barely had a list at all.” Nyssa answers, reminding her wife of just how little thought they had actually given this. “I believe we were discussing qualities.”

“We were.” Sara begins to write down the word qualities on the notepad. “Okay, so what wer-”

“Barry.” Nyssa answers.

Sara’ mouth forms an O as she looks up. “Uh, so that’s uh, that’s not a quality that’s a person.”

“Habibi, he’s sweet, smart, is of good moral... Has better moral standings than Oliver.” Nyssa offers and then adds. “And he has not been married to me, nor is he your ex-boyfriend.”

Her mouth slung open with one eye shut as she used the pen to scratch her head. “Ah, okay, okay so, uh huh, ah okay this is, um.” Sara clears her throat and looks at her wife. “Listen, Nys. I love you, and I realize we have issues with Oliver but, really, Barry?”

“Our children will be adorable, considerate, and why not Barry?” Nyssa asks out of curiosity. 

Sara struggles for words, “be-because I don’t need my new step brother knocking up my wife?” She answers honestly. “At least Oliver isn’t related to us.” The legends team member then decides to back up for a moment. “And hey, our children will be considerate, sweet and smart regardless of sperm donor.”

“Suppose you are correct about that.” Nyssa agrees with her wife that yes, their children would be the aforementioned list. “If you refuse Barry, and I refuse Oliver then we are at an impasse.” 

“There has to be someone we can agree on.” Sara notes with some exasperation. “Our list of guys cannot be just Barry and Oliver.”

“You don’t like Raymond, Carter is too aggressive, and while I am not opposed to either Curtis or his husband. I wish to respect their wishes to not have children, at all.” Nyssa sighs because she gets it, she does but those two would’ve been perfect. “Mr. Constantine is absolutely out of the question, and do not make that face, habibi.”

Sara took back her pout.

“What of Mr. Jefferson?” Nyssa inquires.

“No.” Sara rejects this, “no, absolutely not he’s a kid and it would be way too weird.”

“Professor Stein?”

“I repeat, no.” Sara again rejects, “what about Snart?”

“Captain Cold?” Her wife arches her brow, “no.”

“Hang on.” She interjects, “why not him? Okay, okay wait before you just say no outright-”

Nyssa gave her a look. “Why can I not simply reject him as you did my suggestions?”

“Because I still have to work with those guys!” Sara says way louder than she meant to. “Okay, sorry, sorry, I didn’t. Um, listen, just let me explain, okay?”

There’s another look.

“Humor me.” Sara pleads as she plops in front of her wife on the bed. “I realize that Leonard is like the opposite of everything we’ve listed, but he really is great about family like if there is one thing in this life that he values more than anything it’s family. Plus, he’d actually rather be hands off, and look at his sister. Look at those crazy good genetics.”

Nyssa’s face just contorted with the handful of memories that seemed to flood into her mind. What happens when Nyssa gets past seven drinks, “oh I remember Lisa quite well.”

Oh. Sara sucked in a breath, “well you at least know for sure just how good those genetics, are?”

Nyssa shook her head as she settled down into bed, shutting off her lamp.

“Okay...” Her voice trailed off, Sara then turned off her light and crawled into her side of the bed, when she turned to face Nyssa all she got was the back of her wife’s head. “Nys.” All Sara got was a tugging of blankets. “Nyssa.”

There was a harumpth of movement, as the brunette turned to face her wife. 

“Will you at least consider it?”

Nyssa sighs with frustration, “please I wish to no longer discuss this.”

“Fine, but can you at least consider Leonard?”

A glare.

“Fine.”

Sara stuck her tongue out at her wife.

Nyssa narrowed her eyes.

Chewing on the inside of her lip she decided to test her luck, a leg slid between Nyssa’s. 

A quirk of her wife’s brow.

A cheeky grin from Sara as she scoots over.

Now within breathing range, the blonde places a soft kiss along her wife’s lips. 

Sara runs her leg up between Nyssa’s, and she can hear the hitch in her wife’s breathing. Gliding her hand along her beloved’s waist she gives the other woman’s hip a squeeze.

Nyssa kisses Sara’s lips, and Sara opens her mouth ever so slightly so that their tongues could meet. Pulling down on Nyssa’s lip, the blonde knows exactly what she’s doing. Her hand sliding between the fabric of Nyssa’s underwear and skin, feeling her wife’s skin tighten under her touch. Breathing into their next kiss, Sara is able to push Nyssa’s back flush against the mattress. 

The brunette’s hands move along Sara’s sides slipping under her shirt. Nyssa tugs at it and she gets rid of it. Her leg still wedged between Nyssa’s she manages to push it up, applying pressure where it’s needed most. 

Nyssa lets out an undignified moan.

“Shhh.” Sara whispers with a bit of laughter, “we’re not home.”

In a swift movement, Nyssa manages to get Sara on her back, one hand busy against a very sensitive part of her wife’s body the other holding up her own body weight. She holds a kiss just as she feels Sara’s hips buck underneath. “You were saying, habibi?” She whispers against Sara’s skin, just as fingers begin to explore. 

There’s a sharp inhale from Sara who only manages to say, “that was dirty.”

“Is it?” Nyssa teases, as she nips along Sara’s neck.

She presses her fingers into Sara again, “should I stop? After all, we’re not known for silence.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Sara says in between breaths, hands holding onto Nyssa, nails digging into her wife’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a revised form of the one that was posted on tumblr. Also, this was the night that Quentin is grateful for the ability to sleep through anything. Or not, who knows, poor guy. Also, also yes Captain Montoya would be Renee Montoya / the Question II and Sage is Charlie Sage a.k.a the Question. 
> 
> Also, also, if you don't like the idea of my pairing Laurel up with Alex, or vice versa then please keep your comments to yourself. Additionally, I'm not here for your homophobia/biphobia/lesphobia. LGBT fans deserve better than to be someone else's emotional punching bag, thanks.
> 
> Feel free to follow me @ misskorya on tumblr, where all my Agent Canary is posted first.


	7. A Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark asks Laurel for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this just after episode four-one-eight, and it has taken me then and until now to finish putting this together. My heart hurts, and in the words of Regina Mills, "you have no idea how I feel." This is how much I hurt, so I am going to write as much Agent Canary as I can. Laurel Lance deserved better than to be a prop for a ship, she deserved more than she was given. 
> 
> *An AO3 Exclusive* 
> 
> * takes place after chapter four *

Step, step, turn and punch. Control the flow of the battle, Laurel thinks to herself as she ducks a punch and spearheads Nathaniel into the wall mat. She doesn’t give him time to react, flipping him over her shoulder. She dodges another one of his punches, her knee meets with his abdomen as she sends him onto the floor. He puts his hands in the air, and she puts her hands on her knees. A smile crosses her lips, “you were good.” She tells him as she catches her breath. 

Nathaniel smirks as the organic chrome rolls off of him. “Not good enough if I can’t beat you.”

She rolls her eyes, and walks toward him extending a hand. “How’s Bette?”

“Okay, we’re still trying to figure out what’s going on with her powers.” He answers taking Laurel’s hand, getting up from the mat. “What about you?” He has a grin on his face, he knows.

Laurel licks her lips and shoves him playfully. “You know, so why do you need me to tell you?”

“Because, I’d rather hear it from you and not the water coolers.” Nathaniel drapes a towel around his shoulders, waiting for Laurel to grab her gear. “So?”

“So, I met someone.” Laurel says with a smile as she slings her bag across her shoulder. “And, she’s great.”

He held the door open for her. “She got a name?”

“Alex.” Laurel replies shyly, “and thanks.”

“No prob.” He looks up and down the corridor. “I should shower, my turn to patrol tonight.”

Laurel pushes her lips together, “yeah, have fun with that.”

Nathaniel sighs and heads away from Laurel, she watches him disappear into the corridor. She stands there a little longer if only so she can pop her neck. Running her tongue along the roof of her mouth she decides to head down toward her room. She waves to Mari and Raquel as they pass her by. Hands tucked under her arms she steps into the lift and is trying to press the door close button when a hand manages to appear between the lift doors. 

Pressing the open door button, she looks to see who’s attempting to join her.

“Bruce? Clark?” She inquires taking a step back so the two big guys can squeeze in. “Uh, hi?”

“Dinah.” Bruce greets, and smirks when he can hear Laurel grit her teeth. 

Clark only sighs like someone who has had more than enough of Bruce’s bullshit for the day. “Laurel.” He greets and then asks. “Where were you headed?”  
“To my room.” Laurel answers, and watches Clark press the upper level button. “You two come here often or is this just a friendly fireside chat?”

Bruce looks at Clark, Clark looks at Bruce, and then turns to face Laurel. “I have a favor to ask you.”

“Okay.” Laurel says waiting for the other foot to drop. 

“I would like for you to train my cousin.” Clark tells her.

Laurel squeezes between them and hits the stop lift button. “Wait.” She puts her hands to her temples. “You want me.” A hand drops to her chest, “to train your cousin?”

Bruce then decides this is when he should step into the conversation. “You’re an incredible teacher Dinah, and that’s what she needs.”

“I thought you sent her to Themyscira.” Laurel directs her attention to Clark, ignoring Bruce. “Did that not work out? What happened?”

“Diana advised us that it might not be the safest place right now.” Clark says with a hand at the back of his head. “And right now, Kara needs safe.”

Laurel’s eyes were wide and she just put her hands over her face. “Okay.” Hands off and at her side now. “Even, even if I were to say yes, I can’t just leave Star City.”

“I know.” Clark’s voice is calmer than it was a minute ago, softer even. It was days like this that Laurel really wished she could punch him in the face without breaking every little bone in her body. She watched his blue eyes shift. “Laurel, you were an incredible instructor with the young justice kids, and you’re the only other person I trust to do this.”

“I really wanna punch you right now.” Laurel replies and then sighs. “I, I don’t know. I was suppose to be back in Star City already to help Oliver deal with Slade.”

Bruce folds his arms and looks at her. “Let us worry about Slade.”

“What about Sara? Nyssa?” Laurel asks him turning her focus to him now, with her arms crossed against her chest. “They have lives in Gotham, I can’t just keep them in Star City.”

“Laurel.” Clark interjects. “We’ll figure it out.” He places a hand on her shoulder. “I promise.”

You don’t get any more promising than that. Laurel’s body shifts, relaxes as she accepts. “Okay, I’ll do it. I’ll need a civilian reason for being there, Lord Technologies still has some to work on their papers and I don’t have to be there.”

Bruce nods, “good thing there’s an opening for ADA.”

“No.” Laurel rejects, “if I wanted to play hero by day I’d have done it, just - I’ll figure it out.” She manages to say squeezing between them again to resume the lift. The next few moments were slightly awkward, but...

“Thank you.” Clark says as Laurel begins to step off the lift. 

Laurel turns to Clark and gives him a small smile, before narrowing her eyes at Bruce.

“Have a good day, Dinah.”

She didn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing her kick the lift doors. Laurel knew he was only doing it to get a rise out of her, and she should know better. Tongue tucked under her lip gliding over her teeth as she tried to think of how she was going to tell Sara. Adjusting the straps on her bag she walked through the corridor. 

The Watchtower has now been sitting in space for just about two years, a safe place for metas, and aliens. Wayne Enterprises, Queen Consolidated, Kord Industries, and Palmer Technologies were the primary companies behind it, with S. T. A. R. Labs contributing some very vital pieces such as the engine that sat in the middle and hummed throughout both day and night cycles.

A large stretch of glass allotted a view of Earth. Laurel stopped for a moment, and looked out at the big blue planet. Her mind slips away to the thought of Alex, Alex in her arms, Alex’s lips against hers... Alex’s heartbeat. Laurel closed her eyes and for that moment she felt as if Alex was with her. 

A moment that was soon interrupted by her cell phone.

_Thanks, Bruce for the amazing reception._

Laurel digs in her bag, taking the phone out she looks at who’s calling. A look of concern sweeps across her face, “Roy? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah everything's fine.” He tells her, “but I-uh, I need a favor.”

Well that makes the second person on the day who needed a favor from her. “Alright what is it?”

“I need someone to look after Lian, your mom has classes all day today, Iris is in Metropolis getting ready for the big corporate announcement from LexCorps and Cisco is helping Caitlin with a project.” He explains, “and I don’t know who else to call.”

Laurel pinches the bridge of her nose. “Okay, okay, well I can’t, I can’t Roy. I have to head back to National City today, but...” She chews on along her bottom lip. “Let me, let me make a few phone calls, when do you have to leave?”

“In a couple of hours.” Roy answers.

“Alright, listen, I will call you back but I need to get ready to head back to National City and I will see what I can do for Lian, okay?” Laurel explains as she heads into her room tossing her bag onto the full size bed.

Roy replies, “okay, thanks Laurel.”

“Love you Roy, give Lian a hug for me.” She tells him, “talk to you soon, bye.”

“I will, thanks, bye.” He hangs up the call, and Laurel tosses her phone on the bed next to her bag. 

Throwing off her sparring gear, she walked toward armoire her hands sliding between the outfits taking out a business casual look she set about changing into it. Sliding black slacks along her legs, throwing on a loose fitting blouse with a sleeveless cardigan, and a pair of trainers. Setting her bag under the bed, she grabbed her phone and her little black clutch. 

Moments later she was transported down to Earth. Central City to be exact, walking out of the transport room she makes a call to her sister-in-law. “Nyssa?” She says with a smile, “hey listen, I know you and Sara are in Star City but I need to ask you a favor.”

“Well, Roy has to go to work today and mom bailed.” She gives her the cliff notes, “and so I was wondering, if I could get Barry or Wally to get you, would you be willing to come down and watch her?” Laurel stands in the middle of S. T. A. R. Labs, both speedsters look at her. “You will? Great, great yeah sure, okay thanks.”

Laurel gives Barry a sheepish grin, and he only sighs. “Who and where.”

She holds a hand up as she calls Roy. “Roy? Yeah, yeah Nyssa will be over to watch Lian.” She can hear him shouting to the heavens. “Give her about ten minutes she’s getting a few things together.”

After hanging up with Roy. “Nyssa is going to text you and if you could get her to Roy’s apartment, please.”

“The things I do for this family.” Barry muttered under his breath.

The blonde walks over and pulls the speedster into a hug. “I know, and we love you, very, very much. And you.”  
She looks over at Wally. “Stayin’ outta trouble?”

“For now.” Wally gives her a cheeky grin, and she rolls her eyes.

“Okay I gotta head to National City, so does anyone wanna beam me up?” Laurel asks, and she can see the smile on Cisco’s face as he sits up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured: Nathaniel Adams / Captain Atom, Mari Jiwe McCabe / Vixen, Raquel Ervin / Rocket, Lian Harper / Speedy (future). 
> 
> Also for those who are curious, Barry, Wally and Iris are related to Laurel & Sara by marriage. Joe and Dinah are married, rather are recently (ish) married. This is year eight for all of our heroes, and things in my universe are different than they are in the main verses. Dinah and Joe met by happenstance during year three's crossover she had been dating a fellow professor before that (Theodore Knight). 
> 
> Also, also, if you don't like the idea of my pairing Laurel up with Alex, or vice versa then please keep your comments to yourself. Additionally, I'm not here for your homophobia/biphobia/lesphobia. LGBT fans deserve better than to be someone else's emotional punching bag, thanks.
> 
> Feel free to follow me @ misskorya on tumblr, where all my Agent Canary is posted first.


	8. Take On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara calls Laurel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between chapters two and three.

Alex’s fingers drummed across the steering wheel, the soft top of her Jeep Renegade was down. Sun light fell into her vehicle as if it belonged there. The vehicle’s jet black finished shone to perfection, the brunette slid her sunglasses off her head, and onto her eyes. They rested along the bridge of her nose as she bobbed her head and sang to the song on the radio. “Take on me, take on me, take me on, take on me, I’ll be gone in a day or two.”

“Stop singing.” Laurel complained as she stretched her legs and leaned the chair back, “ow.” The blonde complained about the light, and then fished for her sunglasses in the compartment between them. She manages to find them just as her phone rings. slipping her sunglasses on as she swipes the screen to accept the call. “Hello?”

“Hi.” Sara replies from the other end.

“Oh hey, Sara what’s up?” Laurel says as she fixes the seat in the jeep. 

Sara sighs, “nothing, just here in Star City.”

Laurel narrows her gaze as she tries to think of why her sister is in Star City to begin with. Pushing her lips to the side just as she runs her hand through her hair flipping it back. “Sara, why are you in Star City?”

“Because Oliver called Nyssa, to ask me, to come down here.” Sara explained, sounding quite annoyed at the prospect of it. “Apparently, they needed help.”

“Wait.” Laurel now sitting up straight, Alex lowers the volume of the music, “wait why did he call Nyssa?”

“I don’t know? Because my phone doesn’t exactly reach through space and time?” Now she was beyond annoyed, “Laurel how much longer do you plan on being in National City?”

Laurel took off her sunglasses hooking one of the earpieces on the inside of her lips. “What? I don’t know, Sara, listen if you didn’t want to go, you could have said no.” An exasperated sigh from Laurel, followed by, “wait, how did Nyssa contact you?”

“She has this mystical stone, thing, anyway, my point is. My point is, between Rip Hunter’s Tomorrow Team and the Birds of Prey, I can’t exactly be in two places at once.” Sara complained, “and I get that Felicity has you in National City, but do you really need to be there for the entire time of the proceedings?”

They came to a stop light, Alex mouthed if everything was okay. Laurel motioned with her hand that it was a bit iffy. 

“Yes, things go a lot faster if I’m here to get all the paperwork done, and mystical stone thing? How does that even work?” She questioned, slipping her sunglasses back onto her face. 

Sara was the one who sighed this time, “… I don’t know, it’s this mystical magic thing she got from Tatsu.”

“Sara, what’s going on?” Laurel asked instinctively.

“Nothing.” 

“Cut the crap Sara, you’re usually pretty chill when Oliver asks you for help, even if he calls Nyssa.” Laurel pointed out, “Sara, don’t bullshit me, I’m your sister. I’ve seen you dancing to Barney in your diapers, so spit it out.”

Alex snorted and started to laugh.

Laurel looked at Alex and laughed in conjunction, “please, Sara, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Okay, first of all, I was two, second of all how dare you, and third….” Sara looked around the Arrow cave she stepped into a more private room. “Third, is that Nyssa and I are… are trying to get pregnant?”

“WHAT?!” Laurel shouted in such a manner that not only was Alex startled, she pulled the Jeep over onto the shoulder. Setting the Jeep into neutral the brunette turned to her girlfriend but, Laurel had her hand up to Alex. “Whoa, whoa, you and Nyssa are-”

“Trying to get pregnant, as in have a baby?” Sara squeaked toward the end feeling her cheeks flush.

Laurel’s mouth dropped as a smile formed, she put the phone toward her chest and screamed with joy. “I’M GONNA BE AN AUNTIE!”

Sara pulled her phone away from ear, blinking as she could hear her sister’s shrill. “Wow… you don’t need that kinky collar, Jesus.”

“Sara?” She asked, “you still there?”

“Maybe?” Her sister answered, “but my ears might not be, ow.” Sara took a moment to regain her composure. “Yeah, well I have to get Nyssa pregnant first.”

“Well.” Laurel commented as she smirked, “have you two, you know?”

“Um.” Sara whispered. “Laurel, when it happens I will let you know, I really, really don’t need to share this with you.”

“No, Sara, no ugh, no, okay, I meant I meant have you two decided on a donor. Unless one of you grew a penis.” Laurel’s frankness forced awkward stares from her girlfriend. “Harold.” She says, and then Alex just nods with understanding.

Sara by this point had one hand on her face. “Jesus fucking Christ, Laurel.”

“What?” She asked, “hey, so you didn’t answer my question.”

“No, Dad, okay, no we haven’t decided.” A very exasperated Sara answered. 

“Okay, wow energy and that was all I needed, are you sure you’re okay?”

A sigh, “no. I’m not, but I can handle it, just hurry up with whatever you’re doing in National City. I have to get back to the Tomorrow Team, Barb needs you in the field for Birds, and I can’t be you, Laurel.”

Laurel looked at her feet for the moment if only because they gave her something to focus on. “I’m sorry, Sara.” She says with honesty, “I’m sorry that people are pulling you in five thousand different directions, but you can say no.”

“Laurel.”

“Sara.” She snaps, “no one said you had to say yes to Oliver, to Barbara, I told both of them that what Felicity needed me to do in National City was more important.” Silence, “listen, I’ll call Barbara.”

More silence on the other end, and Sara replies. "Actually." She takes a deep breath, "that's that's not it I just."

"What is it?" Laurel's voice drops as she tries to gauge Sara's mood.

"I just don't know if I'm ready for this." Tucking her lower lip in, the younger Lance closed her eyes. "She's excited and she wants this so bad, but... Laurel, I'm so fucked up I don't know if I can really do this."

Laurel took a moment or two to breathe. "Hey." She says to catch Sara's attention. "You deserve this, you both deserve this, you've been to hell and back - literally - and there is no one else who deserves to have a happy ending more than you and Nyssa, okay?" When there's no immediate response. "Sara do you hear me?"

"I hear you." Sara remarks. "I do, I mean she was - we, were making this list and I just realized I was none of those things."

"Bullshit, what was on the list?" Her sister questions.

"God." Sara huffs, "I don't know, things that I'm not. Good, moral, you know the list of things an undead assassin isn't."

Now Laurel was in big sister mode. "You are important, you are Sara Lance and there is not another person on this earth who is like you. You are a fighter, a warrior, you have strength and courage that's been forged in the hottest fires. You deserve this, you deserve to be happy and Sara, if you're feeling like this. You need to talk with Nyssa, she's your wife and deserves to know."

"Thanks." Sara says weakly.

"I love you." Laurel tells her sister. "And I will be here to kick your ass into your happy ending all day everyday."

Sara laughs so hard, "didn't realize that was in your job description."

"It is, Sara. Right under make sure no one makes you cry, and before always let her have the last cookie." Laurel takes a breath. "I will always be here for you, Sara. Always."

"I love you, Laurel." Sara tells her sister, "and tell your girlfriend hi for me."

"Aw, I lov- wait, HOW DO YOU -" Laurel looked at her phone. "Whatever, I will tell her you said hi, bye Sara."

Laurel stuck her phone in her clutch and looked over toward her girlfriend. "My sister says hi."

Alex nodded in acknowledgment. "Are congratulations in order?"

"Not quite." She tells her softly, "but Alex."

"Mhmmm?" The brunette responds as she looks to get back into the flow of traffic.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" She says.

Suddenly the brunette felt as if Laurel might've caught on. Alex shook it off, no way Laurel knew she was in the DEO. "Of course."

"Cool." Laurel took a breath and settled in her seat, slipping her sunglasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter always felt off to me, even when I put it on tumblr and I wasn't going to put it here but I felt that would be a bit of a disservice since just about every chapter save for chapter seven are on tumblr. Ultimately what I wanted to convey even just a little was Sara's hesitance about becoming a parent and I'll definitely do more with that in the future. And, neither Alex nor Laurel are aware of the other's extra curricular activities - it's gonna come to a head at some point. Also, there will never be enough Lance family banter, ever. 
> 
> Also, also, if you don't like the idea of my pairing Laurel up with Alex, or vice versa then please keep your comments to yourself. Additionally, I'm not here for your homophobia/biphobia/lesphobia. LGBT fans deserve better than to be someone else's emotional punching bag, thanks.
> 
> Feel free to follow me @ misskorya on tumblr, where all my Agent Canary is posted first.


	9. Sonic Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to handle a Kryptonian prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a different take than what I originally posted on tumblr. I didn't like how I wrote Alex on tumblr and decided to take a different route with the character and how I wanted this story to play out.

Vasquez operates the main controls her eyes locate the disturbance on the radar. “Hunkel & Dugan Railyard.” 

Director Lane mobilizes her teams, “do we have anyone close?” She asks hands behind her back in at-ease position. Narrowing her gaze she awaits Vasquez’s response.

“Agent Danvers.” The operative replies, and looks over her shoulder for Director Lane’s instructions.

“Get me through to her, where’s Supergirl?”

Punching in a few numbers, “she’s handling two fugitives as it is, Daxamite Mon-El and Dev-Em.” Vasquez brings up the communication link to Agent Danvers. “You’re on Director Lane.”

“Alex.” Director Lane calls, “we’ve got a situation at the Railyards, I need you to survey and let me know what’s going on.”

On her motorcycle, Alex looks ahead. “Yeah, well - I can tell you right now, however this guy is - he’s Kryptonian.” She weaves her way in and out of traffic tailing the ‘Zoner,’ as they called the escapees these days. “Tell me you’re bringing me a containment team, Luce, and where’s Kara?”

“Supergirl’s busy handling something for us on the other end of the city, and yes, Alex. I’ve got a containment team en route, what’s your status?”

Alex was about to answer when she saw the Kryptonian Zoner ahead of her and swerved her bike to dodge him. There wasn’t a lot of time between her and the thing that’d likely kill her if she stayed on the bike. Taking her chances Alex leaped off the bike, tucks herself in and rolls along the pavement. 

Seeing Alex’s vitals jump Lucy’s hands slams down on that communicator button. “ALEX!”

“Snafu.” Alex replies as she pats herself down, her glock is still on her person along with her ammunition but her is gone. “Shit.” She curses to herself, picking herself up off the ground. The kryptonite infused blade laid across the tracks. Narrowing her gaze she took in her surroundings before deciding to go in for it. 

“Alex, I want you to get to safety and keep eyes on the target, do not engage him by yourself, do you hear me?” Lucy ordered, “Alex do you-”

The brunette had just gotten her hands on the sword before being tossed against the shipping containers like a rag doll. All she could do was brace herself for impact, the sword dropped to the ground and she looked at it and at the boots that were walking toward her. Licking her lips Alex counted paces and just as she set to move to grab the sword.

AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE

Wincing at the sheer sound of it, Alex knew exactly who this was or had something of a guess. 

Vasquez was forced to cut comms once the ear piercing scream was heard. Director Lane having regained some manner of composure. “The hell was that?” 

“The Black Canary!” Vasquez shouts and brings up Alex’s body cam.

The Kryptonian Zoner was down on the ground, hands coming down from his ears as he got to his feet. He was bleeding, throwing off his helmet he revealed his face. “Hope you guys are getting this.” Alex manages to say as she picks up her sword and gets to her feet. 

Black Canary is quick to dodge an offensive strike from the Zoner. The terrible orange lights from the railyard reflect only slightly off the blonde vigilante’s costume. Body armor, lightweight and flexible enough for the woman to strike her opponent in the midsection with her knee and elbow him to the ground just as quickly. 

“Facial recognition scan done, Jax-Ur.” Vasquez is able to communicate, while Director Lane reads over her shoulder. 

“Alex, this guy was the first Kryptonian put into the Phantom Zone.” Lucy tells her, arms once again folded across her chest. “Vasquez, where are we with Supergirl?”

She brings up Supergirl’s bodycam, and opens the audio on it. “Dax, you’re better than this. You’re better than he is and I know you know that, Dax.”

Lucy motions for Vasquez to cut it and switch back to Alex.

Alex who was now running along the tops of boxcars doing her best to get a flanking position, while the Black Canary is taken up into the night sky. 

“You are formidable but are no match for a kryptonian.” Jax tells the masked hero. 

The Black Canary only smiles, “thanks for the compliment.” 

AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE

She grapples for the top position pushing the Kryptonian down to the pavement maintaining her sonic scream. There’s a loud crash and pavement ripples up like waves in the ocean, and Alex finds herself riding it on top of a boxcar. “Luce, where’s that containment team?!”

“Three minutes.” Director Lane tells her, “get to safety, Alex. Let the Black Canary handle this.”

“With all due respect ma’am, no one fights my battles.” Alex cut her comms and with her sword in hand looks to find the best flanking position. Peeking over a displaced shipping container she spots the Black Canary on her feet, her leather coat torn and now puddled into a crater behind her. Her fishnets were torn, lacerations along her legs where they were exposed. Her armor held barely a dent, the five-seven, five-eight with those boots cracked her knuckles while waiting for her opponent to get up. 

“I tire of your games, human.”

“Sorry, names Black Canary, handsome.” She says to him with a wink inciting his rage. She valunts over him, turning just in time to grapple him into a hurricanrana. 

Alex put her sword away and went for the cuffs on her side and flipped on their kryptonite energy signatures. Taking her nine she fires off two shots into Jax-Ur. 

Black Canary turns to see where the shots came from and gets clobbered by Jax. 

On the ground the Black Canary puts a hand on her jaw, “son of a-”

Jax moves to grab the Black Canary just as he’s about hit to the ground by a third opponent. Supergirl. “That’s enough Jax.” She tells him looking behind her, extending a hand out toward Black Canary. The vigilante is more than grateful getting to her feet. All three watch as Jax takes the bullets out of his shoulders with his bare hands.

“Luce, that containment team would be great.” Alex manages to say as she readies her blade. 

Not liking his odds, Jax decides to fly out. 

“Supergirl.” Black Canary calls, and the younger superhero gathers her mentor in her arms flying up to chase after Jax. “Get me in jumping range.” She tells her. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing, and by the way I am such a fan!” Supergirl says with both concern and admiration. 

Actually, she’s never done this before, Black Canary knows her sister has done this a number times but you know this is actually a first. “On three, one, two - “

Black Canary leaps from Supergirl and gets onto Jax’s back, using her canary cry to pummel him down to the ground. Supergirl flies down to beat them to back to the Earth. “Alex, containment!”

“I’m on it!” Alex shouts as she orders the containment team into a circle ready to take Jax on her count. “We’re ready and Kara be careful there’s a lot of Kryptonite down here.”

Jax manages to turn mid-air grabbing the Black Canary by her throat. 

“KARA! CANARY!” Alex shouts, and she watches as in an instant Supergirl changes trajectories punching up into Jax’s sides, he drops the Black Canary and Alex grabs a net gun from one of the containment team members while running along the ground. “Shit, shit, shit.”

All that parkour training was finally paying off Alex told herself as she jumped from container to container shooting the net out between several boxes. Ditching the gun she leaped up to grab the Black Canary out of the air and then turn her body into a ball just as they hit the net below. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looks out, between the containers she could see her sister’s hands over Jax-Ur’s fists. 

The blonde managed to gasp and cough, being very, very grateful that her armor had a built-in vital monitor that allowed Martian Manhunter to shock any superhero back to life, and they mean any superhero. Her hands went to Agent Danvers clutching at the other woman’s body armor, as she stumbled out of the net and onto the ground.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Alex says as she jumps down her arms hover around the Black Canary. “There is no way you’re okay after that.”

The sonic siren turns slightly to face the agent and waves it off. “After you’ve been in a fisticuffs match with Big Barda this is, this is child’s play.” She did however wince, hands on her knees taking a few moments to shake it off. Throwing her shoulders back, the Black Canary power walked around the shipping containers with Alex in step. 

“Alright play time’s over.” Black Canary says quietly as she gets a running start toward Jax’s back, Jax turns to see her coming, but in doing so allows Supergirl to lock him into a hold for the Black Canary. Who has no qualms in pulling off what might as well have been a WWE running knee finisher. Supergirl wasted no time in getting Jax-Ur into a suplex and dropping him into the pavement. She goes down to pull him into a submission move, but Jax tries to push up with his arms. 

Alex gets her containment team in place, reading her nine millimeter waiting for the chance to take a shot. She steadies her breathing, and watches both her sister and the Black Canary work in tandem as if they’ve done this before. Or trained for it, even. She licks her lower lips eyes locked on the scene as it unfolds, “the hell are you doing, Kara?” Her big sister instincts kicking in as all she wants to do is rush out and grab Jax-Ur away from her sibling.

Kara pulls Jax into a chest lock to drop him back down onto the ground. She nods for the Black Canary who then unleashes another ear piercing cry. Supergirl fights through the sonic blast to pull Jax-Ur into a submission hold. 

Alex signals the team to rush in. Kara doesn’t get enough time to move and is pulled into the netting that is laced with kryptonite. The blonde vigilante is quick to free the younger woman out of the netting and get her to safety as Alex presses her blade’s edge against Jax-Ur’s face. 

“You alright, Supergirl?” Black Canary asks as she cast a glance over her shoulder watching the DEO’s team arrest and lead their prisoner into a lead and kryptonite infused container. 

Supergirl nods, “I’m fine, thanks, and you - you were great, I mean.” A smile on her face as she looks at the legend in front of her. “I mean, you’re the Black Canary, you- you’re part of the Justice League, the-the Birds of Prey and you wow, I mean I remember last summer when you led the Justice League ladies against Circe and Cheetah after the guys totally bit it, I mean - not like they wanted but oh my gosh, it was so- so awesome, or, or that time you and the Justice League took down Lex Luthor and his army of Lutherbots, just, I- I’m rambling aren’t I?”

Black Canary smiles and tells the girl of steel, “no, not at all.”

“You’re a terrible liar.” Supergirl replies, “just, I just- I never expected to see you, here, in National City.”

Alex was within earshot now of the conversation after watching the containment team drive off site. “Yeah that’s, that’s definitely a first, what is it boy’s night in Star City or something?”

Turning her shoulder so that the brunette could join in on the conversation, the woman in fishnets responds. “Actually.” Refocusing her attention on Supergirl. “I’m here on league business, sort of, your uh cousin asked me to help train you, but... After tonight.”

“Oh no, this, I.” Supergirl gives her favorite - one of her favorite superheroes a sheepish grin. “This is just what she taught me.” She points towards Alex. 

“Ah.” Black Canary smiles, “well she’s doing a great job.”

“Yeah well as her big sister it’s my job to make sure my sister can defend herself, even if she is the girl of steel.” A hint of jealousy, annoyance and a bit of hey get your own sister filters into her voice. 

Acknowledging Supergirl’s sister with a nod the Black Canary remarks, “trust me, I understand that completely but I might be able to show your sister a thing or two.”

Chewing on the bottom of her lip, she reluctantly agrees. "Alright, fine." Traditionally, Alex didn’t like the masked vigilantes of Star City or Gotham for that matter. They caused way more chaos than what it was worth, but this was the Black Canary and if Superman trusted her then she could too, right? “We’re headed back to DEO, wanna ride?”

“Actually, I was going to ask you that, since it looks like your bike’s busted.” The Black Canary jerked her thumb toward the now burnt out husk of a motorcycle.

“Or I could give you a ride, you know.” Kara suggests, and Alex looks between the Canary Bike, the Black Canary and her sister. Alex lets out a sigh looking at her sister, but then watches as the Black Canary walks toward the bike. “Okay, I’ve seen that look and I know where this is going. I’ll uh, I’ll meet you back at the DEO.”

Alex didn’t even get a chance to question her sister, as she was too busy studying the Black Canary. The way she walked, talked and how confident she sounded. Following after the vigilante, the brunette got on the back of the bike her arms going around the other woman and as soon as she did, memories began to flood into her mind. This woman felt a lot like Laurel, and as she leaned her body against the Black Canary’s she was suddenly hit the scent of sweat mixed with a particular type of body spray. Suddenly, Alex was starting to suspect her girlfriend was the Black Canary, and while she could certainly be upset with her for keeping such a secret. Alex had no room to speak when she had been keeping her own hazardous health occupation to herself.

“Ready to go?” The Black Canary asks.

“Yeah.” Alex answers.

“Cool.” Was the response as the Black Canary turned the ignition on the bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally used WWE and actual wrestling moves, and I am not sorry. Here's a fun story, back in 2010 my friend and I created the Black Canary on one of the WWE video games. She was amazing and her intro was about as long as the Undertakers!
> 
> Also, in case anyone is wondering how in the hell Kara could deal with BC's screams, just remember the Flash crossover episode! For anyone wanting to know how in the world Alex survived those, well - she's actually got cybernetic ear drums that have allowed her to grow accustomed to sonic screams / banshee wails since Silver Banshee has pretty much destroyed her actual ear drums. Go team, technology!
> 
> Also, also, if you don't like the idea of my pairing Laurel up with Alex, or vice versa then please keep your comments to yourself. Additionally, I'm not here for your homophobia/biphobia/lesphobia. LGBT fans deserve better than to be someone else's emotional punching bag, thanks.
> 
> Feel free to follow me @ misskorya on tumblr, where all my Agent Canary is posted first.


	10. Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets exposed and shared, Laurel and Alex reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AO3 Exclusive.

After establishing a time and date to begin training Kara, the Black Canary pulled Alex aside and later that night. Laurel sat in what felt like a terrible silence for hours. She had undressed, leaving her armor along the floor of Alex’s apartment. “How do you do it?” Alex asks, as she tosses Laurel one of her shirts. “Justice League, Birds of Prey, and Young Justice?” Yes, she’d been upset but she was past being upset about it, again, she had little room to speak when she wasn’t going to tell Laurel anything about working for the DEO. 

Laurel pulls the t-shirt over her head and sighs, “lots of sacrifices.” More than Laurel could count, or would want to count. She watches Alex for a moment or two longer. Her eyes gaze off toward the pillow on the bed.

Alex throws off her polo and scrounges in her dresser for another shirt. “Were you ever going to tell me?” It had been eating at her the entire night, if Alex had been toying with the idea of coming clean to Laurel.But was Laurel willing to return the favor? 

“God yes.” Laurel says directing her attention toward Alex. “Just, didn’t know when...” Or how, but it wasn’t something she had been considering until that night. Before, before she was just Laurel Lance working on behalf of Queen Consolidated, the Black Canary wasn’t needed. The Black Canary was in Star City, but tonight? Tonight changed everything. 

Pulling off her slacks Alex continues to ask her questions, “but you knew that I was DEO?” Alex was starting to wonder if she should just stick to wearing a helmet or some sort of mask to conceal her identity from the crazy aliens that liked to use her for bait to trap her sister. Let alone that her superhero girlfriend would be able to know what it exactly it was she did for a living, and never say anything about it. 

“Yeah.” She answers running her hands through her hair, “but it wasn’t my place I mean, I could’ve been upset about it, but I get it.” She understood the need to keep things private and figured that if and when she supposed Alex was ready to share that with her, she would share it. Laurel was in position to push for any sort of ... Honesty? When concealing her alter ego was a twenty-four workshop on how to lie your pants off. 

Pulling her shorts on, the brunette closes the drawers and crosses toward the bed. She nods and looks at Laurel’s hands, noticing the bruising that had now begun to appear. “You sure you’re okay?” The fight with Jax-Ur wasn’t exactly a clear walk in the park for anyone involved, and there were times where Alex wasn’t sure if the Black Can- or Laurel knew what she as doing. 

Nodding the blonde replies, “yeah, ‘m fine. I’ve taken a lot worse.”

“Why do I feel like you’re not telling me everything?” Alex inquires.

“Because I’m not.” Laurel answers, “but since we’re getting everything out into the open, Alex.” She focuses her attention on Alex’s brown eyes flecks of medium like that of a tree married into lighter hues of the cat o nine plants that run along the water's edge. “I have a daughter.”

Not exactly what Alex was expecting but before she could even speak.

“She’s thirteen, and her name is Dinah Olivia.” A sad smile sets along Laurel’s face. “She’s....” Squeezing her eyes tight, Laurel takes a deep breath, “she’s, I was pregnant with her when her dad and my sister left on the gambit, and even before Tommy died...” Exhaling softly, “I had a problem with alcohol and it was exacerbated when he did die. I was not only drinking but I was abusing prescription pills.” She’s not proud of herself and every word that flows out of her mouth, tears swell and fall. “I lost custody of Liv when she was about six and a half, almost seven, and it took me a year to get sober but by the time I was sober I was already.”

“The Black Canary.” Alex continues, as she sets on the bed taking it all in with her own deep breathing exercise. Her brows furrow for a moment and on instinct she pulls Laurel into her, wrapping her arms around the woman who has been in her heart since the first moment she laid eyes on her. 

Laurel just felt relieved in a way she hadn’t been before. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” She apologizes because she’s been apologizing her entire life for one sin or another. “And I wanted to get her back, because I’m a good mom but I realized.” She pushes herself away from Alex wiping her tears. “I realized that Liv was better off without me, because when I did have her.” Laurel chews along her bottom lip. “I couldn’t give her all the attention she needed. I was in law school, I was trying to keep my parents together, and I was everything else but a mom.”

“And I fucked it up.” She curses herself in chastised tone. “I fucked up the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I just, I just don’t...”

“You stop right there.” Alex places her hands along Laurel’s shoulders. “You are so much stronger than you know.” She has tears in her eyes at this point, “life has dealt you some really shitty cards, and I mean some seriously shitty cards but you have pulled through it. Laurel, you’re here, right here with me because deep down you made a choice. You chose your life over alcohol, over pills, you chose you.” Placing a tender kiss along Laurel’s lips, as the woman placed her arms around Alex’s body, balled up fists coming to rest against Alex’s back.

*****

That night they simply hold onto each other, laying with their legs intertwined facing one another. Moonlight skittering across their faces. Alex knows that this is only the tip of the iceberg, and as her hand goes to brush loose strands of hair out of Laurel’s face. She settles on this, she’s okay with that. 

It’s easy to be with someone when things are going smooth, it’s easy to be happy when you can skim along the top of the waters without ever digging deeper. Without ever going below the surface to discover the person within the person. “I love you, Alex.”

“I love you, too.” Alex replies, leaving her hand on the back of Laurel’s neck as she moves in to give Laurel a kiss. 

It wasn’t going to be easy, it wasn’t going to be safe and they knew that. There was an understanding one that they both came to on that night. They could chose to leave each other in the name of safety, or they could chose to love each other through the storms of their lives. For it is far easier to whether a storm with another than to whether it alone. Home was not a place, it was not four walls and a roof. Home was a person, and as sleep weighed on them both, they made sure to hold on to one another. 

“When I wake up, well I know I’m gonna be the woman who wakes up next to you.” Laurel whispers against Alex’s lips. 

The brunette nuzzles her nose against Laurel’s. “But I would walk five hundred miles, and I would walk five hundred more.” She kisses her girlfriend’s lips, “just to be the woman who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to drag it out any longer, especially after how the previous chapter evolved. Additionally, I didn't want them to yell at each other, because it's not necessary. There may have been some very, very tense silences and certainly a set choice of words but ultimately, ultimately they had to make a choice about their extra curricular activities and each other. We'll see how this works out in future chapters. 
> 
> If anyone has questions about Liv and Laurel you may direct them and any other question related to this series to my tumblr! Or ask me via Twitter @ Jae Namkyoung. 
> 
> Also, also, if you don't like the idea of my pairing Laurel up with Alex, or vice versa then please keep your comments to yourself. Additionally, I'm not here for your homophobia/biphobia/lesphobia. LGBT fans deserve better than to be someone else's emotional punching bag, thanks.
> 
> Feel free to follow me @ misskorya on tumblr, where all my Agent Canary is posted first.


	11. How to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Cash Cash ft. Sophia Reyes' How to Love, Alex & Laurel make amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my role-play blog, earthseven.

_“You see, it’s been awhile since, I’ve ever been with anyone.” Laurel told Alex as she sits on the couch opposite of the other woman. How, she wonders did a couple of chance meetings at a supermarket lead to this?_

_Alex moves over one cushion. “Yeah, you know. I can’t even think when I actually had a date.” That wasn’t job related, she thinks but doesn’t say and all she can see is this beautiful woman next to her. “So, this - this is…” New. What did the kids call it? Netflix and chill?_

_Laurel leaned over and kissed Alex on the lips._

_Alex was taken aback, but reciprocated the kiss. Oh, oh this felt so good, soft lips against hers. She opens up a bit more for Laurel a hand weaving into the blonde’s shirt as she brings her toward her, her body becoming flush with the sofa beneath her._

* * *

Those days were so easy, Alex thinks as she leans against the counter top. Laurel had gone for the day, busy training Kara. They hadn’t really spoken since having to confess their night jobs to one another. Night jobs, … Alex scoffed when did that become a thing? She stands up and looks over to the coffee pot. 

Her hand at the back of her neck as she rubbed out a few of the kinks. So, what’s the big deal, here? She’s trying to reason this out, her girlfriend was a member of the Justice League, founder one of the best covert operations and you’re upset because she wasn’t going to tell you about it? Or her kid, well - okay Alex, that you can’t hold against her. She sorts out her thoughts and goes, well you weren’t going to tell her about the DEO, were you? And she knew. She totally knew, but out of respect for you. 

Alex sighs as she pours the coffee into her cup, and looks at the time on the stove. Laurel is still out training Kara, and admittedly things have been tense, tense enough that Laurel was staying in a hotel. A hotel? God what kind of asshole are you, Alex? The special kind, the special kind. She shakes her head and brings her cup of coffee to her lips, nursing it.

Minutes turns into hours, and Alex is on the sofa in the living room almost asleep when Laurel comes in. Full costume. Shooting up in her seat, Alex just yelps out. “Laurel!”

Laurel is startled for one, and two has to catch her breath. “Jesus Christ, Alex!”

Alex starts to laugh but only because the sight of one the world’s most dangerous women clutching at her chest. “S-sorry, Laurel.” She’s cracking up way more than she should. “I just.” She says standing up, stretching. “Just was trying to wait for you but um…” Turning toward the sofa, “yeah. So, uh can we talk?”

“Alex…” Laurel looks down, after finally catching her breath. “I.”

Alex takes Laurel’s hand and then lifts her chin up with the other. “Please?”

“Okay.” Laurel agrees following Alex’s lead to the sofa.

When they’re both seated, the brunette clears her throat. “I, I’ve been thinking that I.” She says a hand flat against her chest while the other still holds onto Laurel’s. “I’m a jackass, and I can stay upset with you, and you can feel like crap because of that or… I can just say, eff it.” Alex looks at her girlfriend. “We both had our secrets, for our own reasons but now…”

“Now what?” Laurel asks wondering when the other foot is going to drop, she’d been waiting for Alex to break up with her for weeks now. “Alex if you’re going to break up with me, just do it, okay?”

“Whoa!” Alex puts both her hands up, “whoa.” 

Tucking her hair behind her ears.

“Okay first of all, rude.” She says and catches herself, she’s got to stop binging shows with Kara. “Second of all, no.” Alex takes a moment to look a way from Laurel, breathing she turns back. “And third?”

Laurel looks.

Alex pulls Laurel into a kiss, which clearly Laurel was not expecting but oh, oh… She was so desperately wanting because she kissed so hard into it. Her lips pressing right up against Alex’s her body pushing against the brunette’s. 

“I really wish we found a better way to tell each other.” Laurel admits as they break to breathe, forehead to forehead.

“Well.” Alex laughs.

Laurel laughs, “do I have to apologize for jumping in to save your ass against a Kryptonian?”

“Hey, now.” Alex remarks, “totally had all of that under control.”

“Uh huh.” Laurel whispers kissing Alex again. “I love you.”

Alex nuzzles Laurel’s nose, “and I love you, pretty bird.”

Laurel playfully smacks Alex on the shoulder. “Don’t you start.”

“Mhmmmk, but.” She goes in for a kiss.

Kara walks in with her hands over her face. “I’m just here to grab some clothes and then I’m going to James’ apartment, sorry, so, sorry.”

Laurel and Alex just turn and start laughing, watching as Kara scrambles to her room. Laurel looks back toward her girlfriend. “We’re gonna be okay, aren’t we?”

Alex took Laurel’s hands into hers. “And I would be the girl who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door.” Her answer was their song, she watched her girlfriend break down into tears. Tears of relief, as they held each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has questions about Liv and Laurel you may direct them and any other question related to this series to my tumblr! Or ask me via Twitter @ Jae Namkyoung.
> 
> Also, also, if you don't like the idea of my pairing Laurel up with Alex, or vice versa then please keep your comments to yourself. Additionally, I'm not here for your homophobia/biphobia/lesphobia. LGBT fans deserve better than to be someone else's emotional punching bag, thanks.
> 
> Feel free to follow me @ misskorya on tumblr, where all my Agent Canary is posted first.


	12. Tape Deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my earthseven blog, and I have no clue what this was suppose to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to station that plays throwbacks, and decided that this is what this was going to be about + Sara avoiding the topic of babies.

“So dad says you two are thinking about having a baby.” Iris mentions as she wipes down the family record player. “Have you guys thought about, you know what don’t answer that.” 

Sara clears her throat and just answers. “Um, yeah, we’re thinking about it.”

“As for your second question.” Nyssa sprays Windex on the windows. “Not yet, although we’ve begun going through an extensive list of… men.”

“Yeeah…” Sara’s voice trails, she’s more than uncomfortable talking about this. “I mean, it’s a big- big thing and the process is um.”

Iris nods in acknowledgment. “Of course, having a baby is going to change everything. You know, Caitlin’s been working on a few things with Mercury Labs, maybe she can handle a few things for you?”

“Oh.” Nyssa starts off but her statement is cut off by Sara.

“We uh, we’re uh trying to keep this um…”

“Say no more.” Iris puts her hands out. “Out of our little.” She gestures with her hand.

“Yeah…” 

Nyssa looked at her wife, squinting because she didn’t like what she was hearing. Not that, they’d even discussed any of this with Caitlin or even considered going to Caitlin for such a thing. 

Crossing the living room, Sara goes to flip on the radio on Joe’s old tape deck. “Why don’t we uh, listen to some, uh, music, yeah?” 

Ace of Base’s Sign was playing which was well enough for Iris who went back to cleaning, meanwhile Nyssa kept a careful eye on her wife. Sara having dodged a few metaphorical bullets bobbed her head to the music. Mouthing the words as she organized her mother’s books on the bookshelf. “I saw the sign.”

Iris looked over toward Sara and smirked. “To get into the light where you belong.” 

The blonde began to grin, “I saw the sign, and it opened my eyes I saw the sigh.”

“No one’s gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong.” They both sang, and then started laughing. 

Nyssa takes in a deep breath and exhales, deciding that this particular window was clean enough, she exits the living room and heads into the kitchen, leaving Sara and her step sister to do whatever it is they were doing in here. Trying her best to keep her tongue in check until she and Sara were in private.

The radio popped in with a quick ad. “Hot 103.9, Central City’s best for throwback classics.”

Sara wanted to be offended that her favorite songs were considered, “throwbacks.”

Iris was too busy jumping because of Destiny’s Child that started to play on the radio. Snapping her fingers she started dancing the moves to the music video, Sara leaned back and watched feeling quite impressed with her younger sibling’s dance moves. 

Nyssa walked half way into the song, and saw Iris and Sara dancing. Which just made her laugh, and for the moment forget the hesistation in Sara’s voice from before. Which, admittedly, Nyssa might be a little too sensitive over their baby issues? But, this was their baby. Not a subject to be broached lightly or with hesitation, in her opinion. 

“Ohhhhh, it’s Prince.” Iris says as she cranks up her dad’s old tape deck. Iris snaps her fingers. “Don’t have to be rich to be my girl, don’t have to be cool to rule my world.”

Sara slides into the parlor. “Just want your extra time and your.” She turns to her wife smacking her lips together. “Kiss.”

Nyssa rolls her eyes as she playfully slaps Sara’s ass walking by with a dust rag. “Habibi, we promised your parents we’d have their house clean by the time they returned from their trip.”

“And it will be.” Sara insists as she dances in the West family living room, while Iris joins her and the two step siblings go back to back. The two break down into their own dances, but do their best to charm Nyssa into the dance.

“No.” Nyssa says with a smile, smacking Sara’s hands away. “No!”

“C’mon babe.” Sara whines, pouting.

Cisco was coming by to drop a few things off for Barry, while he was off in Star City trying to help Oliver with Slade. Cisco just sets things on the sofa and slides into the dance. “AND YOUR KISS!”

Nyssa just groans with a smile. “This is not cleaning, this is dancing.”

“Okay but my brother can clean this place in two seconds.” Iris insists.

Sara dances on her own, with Cisco doing… Cisco. Nyssa just sighs and puts her dust rag down. Flipping her hair out she extends her hand out.

Taking her wife’s hand, Sara reels her in as the two begin to dance.

“You got to not talk dirty, baby if you want to impress me. You can’t be to flirty, mama, I know how to undress me, yeah.” Cisco sings using a can of Oxiclean as his microphone. Iris claps along to the rhythm staying in time. 

Sara and Nyssa dance just like they did at her parents’ wedding reception.

* * *

_  
And by special request of the bride and groom, Prince’s Kiss._

_Sara was dressed in a white pantsuit with a black tie. She was definitely feeling this song dancing in front of her wife, who remained seated. “Babe, c’mon lets dance.”_

_“Habibi, this is your mothers’ wedding.” Nyssa insisted._

_“I’m just gonna dance in front of you until you dance with me.”_

_Nyssa looked at her wife, who just held her hands out._

_Begrudgingly, Nyssa took her wife’s hand and found herself in Sara’s arms. Oh, okay, this she could handle. The former Demon’s Head began to feel the music in her body dancing with her wife._

_The two danced very well together, and even borrowed a little of their moves from the Purple One himself. Nyssa shot her wife a wink as she danced._

Sara just fanned herself. “And your kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has questions about the West family, you may direct them and any other question related to this series to my tumblr! Or ask me via Twitter @ Jae Namkyoung.
> 
> Also, also, if you don't like the idea of my pairing Laurel up with Alex, or vice versa then please keep your comments to yourself. Additionally, I'm not here for your homophobia/biphobia/lesphobia. LGBT fans deserve better than to be someone else's emotional punching bag, thanks.
> 
> Feel free to follow me @ misskorya on tumblr, where all my Agent Canary is posted first.


End file.
